


Etiolate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [868]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Jimmy's plant has seen better days.





	Etiolate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/16/2001 for the word [etiolate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/16/etiolate).
> 
> etiolate  
> (Botany) To bleach and alter the natural development of (a green plant) by excluding sunlight.  
> To make pale or sickly.  
> To make weak by stunting the growth or development of.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #514 Constraint.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Etiolate

Tony stared at Jimmy's plant. It had clearly seen better days. Jimmy had etiolated the plant, whether on purpose or on accident Tony didn't know.

“Is your plant ok?”

“Oh. No. Thanks. I need to water it.” Jimmy grabbed a glass and filled it with water for the poor plant. “I always mean to water it more regularly, but the constraints on my time between work and Breena and night classes make it hard to remember by the time I get home.”

“You could always hire a plant babysitter.” Tony offered with a grin.

“Do they really have those?”

“I'm sure some kid in the neighborhood would be willing to do it for some extra spending money.”

“I'll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
